


Baby It's Windy Outside

by pajamabees



Series: It's the Sweet Life [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, yes Shiro uses his mechanical arm you kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Adam hates the cold, but oh, does he love Takashi.





	Baby It's Windy Outside

The front door was shoved open as both men scrambled inside, seeking shelter from the sharp wind wreaking havoc in the night air. Adam was shivering from the bitter coldness of it, even with Shiro’s scarf wrapped around his face, and he quickly slammed the door shut behind them.

“Fuck—” Adam rubbed his gloved hands together. The heating in the house hit him immediately, but his body wasn’t responding quick enough. He was shivering. “Fuck, Takashi.” He tugged on the sleeve of his husband’s coat and the man looked up from kicking his shoes off, confused. Upon noticing Adam’s quivering shoulders, a look of realization crossed his face, and he opened his arms. Adam launched himself into the embrace.

“I told you it was going to be cold,” Shiro laughed, and he buried his face in Adam’s hair. Adam only responded by snuggling himself closer and clenching his jaw, attempting to stop his teeth from chattering. He knew it was cold out, but he wasn’t prepared for this wind. It continued to howl outside and rattle the windows in a low baritone, the sturdy walls of the house creaking from the strain. The walk home from the small café had been absolute hell; it felt like tiny needles were stabbing his face over and over the entire walk back. He would have suggested they make a fire in the living room, but the wind had knocked out all his energy. He just wanted to sleep now, yet the thought of peeling himself from Shiro’s hug just wasn’t ideal.

Shiro didn’t seem too keen on releasing him anyway. He held onto him with tight arms, kissing the top of his head and humming. The movement of Shiro’s hands down his back made Adam wish there were no clothes between them—just his skin and Shiro’s bare hands, one metal and the other radiating fleshy warmth. Up and down in slow circles. A soft moan slipped from his lips at the thought, and he could feel Shiro’s low chuckle against his chest.

“I think the bed will be warmer,” he said, and this time kissed his temple.

Adam tightened his grip on his coat, not at all ready to step away from Shiro’s warmth. “You’re carrying me.”

“Mmm. How old are you again?”

Adam lightly slapped his chest, but Shiro only huffed out a laugh and squeezed him closer before smothering the side of his face in kisses. Adam welcomed each of them with a tilt of his head, allowing Shiro to pull his scarf down and resume his bombardment, this time all over Adam’s neck.

Adam was usually tickled by Shiro’s neck kisses—mostly because Shiro’s face was always a bit prickly—but right now all he could do was lean into each one and expose more of his skin. He was cold, and Shiro’s lips were warm, especially when those soft pecks gradually grew into hot open-mouth kisses.

“’Kashi….” Adam sighed. The heat of Shiro’s mouth was causing goosebumps to litter his skin and a shiver to run down his spine—but not from the cold. “What are you up to?”

Shiro slowly unzipped his winter coat, kissing down Adam’s neck as he did so. “I’m warming you up,” he said, and Adam felt him smirk against his collar bone. Then his gloves were—rather sensually—pulled off his hands, and his coat followed suit immediately after. The scarf was next, and Shiro carefully unwounded it like it was the most fragile article of clothing in the world, placing a tender kiss on Adam’s nose before folding the scarf and setting it down on the small table where Adam’s gloves now rested. Adam was pulled back into an embrace, and his neck was attacked once more, this time with licks and sucks.

Adam gasped at the onslaught, arching back and nearly buckling at the knees. Shiro’s breath ghosted across his skin like a warm blanket, both sensual yet comforting at the same time. Adam went to bring his arms up to sling them over Shiro’s shoulders to steady himself, but Shiro was already moving down his body, kissing down Adam’s sweater-cladded belly until he was kneeling on the floor.

“Wait,” Adam panicked, and he turned towards the entrance, where anyone walking by on the sidewalk could see right through the glass covering the upper half of the front door, “Takashi, people will see—”

“I’m just taking your shoes off.”

Adam snapped his attention back to Shiro, who was looking up at him with a teasing smile on his lips. He laughed when Adam pulled on his ear in annoyance. “Dork…I can take them off myself.”

Shiro hugged Adam’s thighs and pressed his lips to his hip bone. “But I want to do it,” he murmured, and he gazed up at him with the most innocent look he could muster. Adam just rolled his eyes, but he knew a blush was beginning to form on his cheeks.

“Fine, you old sap.”

With a smile, Shiro dragged his fingers down Adam’s pants until they reached his boots. He sat on his heels as he unfastened them, achingly slow, and slid them off Adam’s feet one by one. Adam could feel his own heart pound against his rib cage when Shiro carefully lifted his ankle a few inches off the ground with both hands. Adam’s pant leg was pushed up to reveal the hem of his sock, and Shiro gently placed a kiss on his calf before sliding it off, in which he then dragged his lips to kiss Adam’s ankle. By the time he had done the same to his other sock, Adam had just about enough.

In one fluid motion, Adam pulled his foot from Shiro’s gentle hold and grabbed the man’s face with both hands, forcing him to face upwards. He gave Adam a confused look before Adam leaned down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. Shiro made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, as if he didn’t think such teasing antics would lead to a heated make out, and he hastily kissed back.

Warmth spread throughout Adam’s body, finally fighting off the cold as their tongues twirled together, not in a competition, but rather a loving dance. His chest tightened, as it always did when they kissed, and he nearly leapt for joy when Shiro pushed himself back up to a standing position to deepen the kiss even more.

Back when they were younger, Adam remembered how their make outs used to be feverish and desperate. They clung to each other in wild abandon, eager to get to the good parts faster because there just wasn’t any time to linger on kisses. Nowadays, that was all Adam wanted to do. Just kiss and kiss and kiss—make up for the time they thought they would never have.

But instead of fear and desperation, Adam now felt laughter bubble up in his throat whenever they connected like this, because they were retired and free and safe. They were together, and they could waste the hour away by taking spontaneous walks out in the cold for some hot chocolate, and then cling to each other and taste their drinks on the other’s tongue. Adam couldn’t have asked for a better way to live the rest of his life.

“Bedroom,” Shiro said once he was able to pull away, out of breath but already leaning in for more. Adam gave him more, and he was willing to give him everything else, too.

“Carry me,” he whispered, and Shiro did. He lifted him up like he was a sack of feathers, and Adam wrapped his limbs around his body and stuck, not intending to unlatch himself until there was a bed underneath him.

His attack on Shiro’s mouth never ceased as Shiro climbed the stairs with no problem, only stopping once to pin Adam to the wall and hike his legs up higher for a better grip. Adam barely remembered the rest of the way up after that, but he could probably replicate the exact movement of Shiro’s tongue from the moment they started kissing up until he was thrown onto the bed.

“Adam….” Shiro mumbled into his mouth, and Adam swallowed it. He would have swallowed something else of Shiro’s, but that was for another time. Right now, Adam ached to be filled in other ways, and he intended on making it known exactly how he wanted it.

He rolled his hips upwards, earning him a low groan from Shiro right next to his ear. He tightened his legs around Shiro’s waist to draw him in closer as he repeated the motion, and Shiro must have taken the hint then. He grinded down only once before pulling away, but it was enough to leave Adam reeling over the edge and reaching for him to come back.

“Takashi—”

“I want to see you.”

Adam paused, knowing exactly what Shiro wanted, and laid back down, vulnerable for Shiro and Shiro alone. He loomed over him with stormy eyes, raking over Adam’s clothed form before diving forward. He kissed his way down his body, just as he had done moments ago, except this time he reached for Adam’s zipper. His pants and underwear were pulled off in one go, and Adam gasped as the air hit his bare skin. Their room wasn’t the warmest in the house, but it was nothing compared to the biting cold that tried to seep in through the windows. Still, Adam shivered at the lack of warmth and yearned for the touch of his husband, but he waited.

One lone hand, the non-mechanical one, smoothed up Adam’s thigh as Shiro stared with a gaze that was trying to memorize every detail and crevice of Adam’s lower half. “You’re always so beautiful,” Shiro murmured, mostly to himself.

“I’m also always cold,” Adam tsked, and Shiro’s head snapped up, “So you better quit your staring and get back up here.”

Shiro cracked a smile, a wild one, and he pushed off the bed and went about undressing himself. Adam watched him shrug his coat off, shaking his head because of course he still had it on, before he decided Shiro needed to work faster. Afterall, Adam was getting cold, and the sweater he was still wearing just wasn’t cutting it. So, without further ado, he scooted himself up the bed until he was leaning back on the mound of pillows, never breaking eye contact with Shiro. Once comfortable, he slid the hem of his sweater up to expose some of his stomach, and at the same time opened his legs, spread them until Shiro stopped unbuckling his jeans to stare with wide eyes. For the cherry on top, Adam dragged his other hand down between his thighs, circling with his index finger the tiny ring of muscle that was just aching to be pulled apart.

“C’mon, Captain,” Adam teased, and he widened his legs for good measure, “Are you gonna warm me up or do I have to do everything myself?”

And that’s what did it. A naked Shiro was on top of him before anyone could say “form Voltron”, rubbing against him and kissing his breath away. It wasn’t overwhelming though; nothing they did these days was overwhelming. Both didn’t like to be out of control anymore, and they were getting old anyway. They had their wild moments when they were younger, and a few times after the Alien war ended, but now they preferred something slower, something softer….

“What do you want?” Shiro asked him between kisses, and Adam almost didn’t hear him over rush of blood in his ears.

“I….” he tried to say, but was cut off when Shiro bucked against him just right, the friction so perfect Adam could only respond with a moan and a flutter of his eyelashes. Oh, he wanted so much from Shiro—it was too bad his voice wasn’t working at the moment. Adam would have loved to see the look on Shiro’s face as he explained that he wanted to be licked open and fingered into oblivion, but he had a slightly better idea.

Looking up through crooked glasses, Adam caught Shiro’s mechanical arm and brought it to his lips. He nuzzled against the palm, shivering at the cool material against his cheek, before flicking his tongue out and catching Shiro’s thumb. He heard Shiro gasp above him, and he closed his eyes and did it again, this time slow and deliberate. He then moved to the index finger, lapping at the metal casing before sucking the whole digit into his mouth. The metallic taste tickled his tongue, but he didn’t mind; he slowly bobbed it in and out, moaning around it for effect. It was bigger than Shiro’s human hand, nearly two times as big. Adam took it all in stride, though, wanting Shiro to know that he wasn’t afraid of it. He even added a second finger, sucking on both and swirling his tongue while Shiro remained stock still above him.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled from his mouth, and he opened his eyes to see Shiro looking down at him with hesitant, dark gray eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked, searching Adam’s face for any signs of doubt. Adam only smiled and pulled him down for a deep kiss, licking his way into Shiro’s mouth and soaking up the little noises he made. They pulled apart a minute later, savoring a few more pecks before Adam cupped Shiro’s face with both hands.

“Open me up,” he whispered into the small space between them, and he didn’t have to say anything else after that.

The rattling windows did little to mask Adam’s soft sighs as he was stretched apart by Shiro’s expert hand. Despite the hardness of the metal material, Shiro was slow and delicate, making sure Adam was ready for each finger that was pushed through that tight ring of muscle. He stopped at three, and by then Adam was slicked up and tossing his head back and forth, arching into each lethargic thrust of those mechanical fingers.

“Right there….” Adam breathed, “’Kashi— _oh_.”

“I know, darling,” Shiro breathed right back, and god, did he _know_. He curled his three digits just right and Adam mewled, spreading his thighs wider than he ever thought he could. He completely forgot what it was like to be cold as intense heat shot through his veins every time Shiro pressed into that sensitive bundle of nerves. The sweater was beginning to feel itchy, and it stuck to his skin in an uncomfortable way. He needed more. He needed to be closer to his husband.

He clenched his fists into the comforter underneath him after a particular thrust caused him to cry out. “Please—! Take me now, I’m— _ah_.”

The fingers disappeared, and Adam hissed at the emptiness. Shiro, because he always knew what Adam wanted before he could say it, grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it off, taking Adam’s glasses with it. Both items landed on the bed somewhere, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for Shiro and his need to be filled by him.

With a slowness that drove Adam insane, Shiro leaned over him and hiked his legs up by the underside of his knees. Shiro kissed one of them, soft and sweet, before he positioned himself at Adam’s entrance.

Adam’s whole body was quivering. He felt the tip—hot and so, so thick—apply pressure before finally popping through. He scrunched his face up at the sudden twinge of pain, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, and all he could feel then was Shiro slowing pushing in at a speed that could rival that of a snail.

“Are you alright?” came Shiro’s soft voice, and Adam stared up at him, panting.

“Y-yeah. But I need you. Now.”

Shiro nodded and pushed his entire body forward until he was hovering over Adam again. Another moan crawled up Adam’s throat as he let Shiro pin his hands to the bed. It wasn’t a dominant gesture, but rather a simple act of holding hands. Their fingers intertwined, flesh on flesh, flesh on metal, and then Shiro rocked forward.

It was total bliss from there. Adam saw starlight after every soft thrust, heard only the sound of Shiro’s breathing and the quiet creaking of the bed. The way Shiro rolled his hips had to be illegal—Adam’s body tingled, his muscles clenched, and he eventually fell limp. The cycle repeated, over and over, until all Adam could do was hold on and rock his body to meet Shiro’s rhythm.

Everything Shiro did was tender and quiet, yet secure. Adam felt safe underneath him—safe and warm. His touches brought him back to reality, but his kisses sent him skyrocketing to the stars. It was a constant back and forth, but Adam took it all. He took everything Shiro gave him and gave it right back with just as much passion. Shiro rubbed against his walls to draw out another mewl from Adam’s lips, but Adam retaliated by clenching around his girth until Shiro groaned against his neck. He’d press into that sweet spot he knew so well, and Adam rewarded him by calling out.

“Takashi…Takashi,” was his chant, and he arched off the bed and into Shiro’s loving arms, their chests pressed together and their hearts beating as one. Adam rolled them over and sat up, breathless, and returned the favor. He grinded down and met Shiro’s subtle thrusts by rocking his hips, throwing his head back because he knew Shiro was watching, knew that Shiro’s favorite cinematic masterpiece was Adam in the throes of passion.

“God….” Shiro moaned, and his hands smoothed over Adam’s brown thighs, squeezing them and using them as a leverage.

Adam rolled his hips a few more times before Shiro suddenly shot up and wrapped one arm around his waist to hug him close. Confused, Adam stopped and sat in his lap, their lower halves still connected. Shiro locked eyes with him, a wistful look on his face.

Panic started to build up in Adam’s chest, and he carefully cradled Shiro’s jaw in his hands. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

Shiro just smiled and covered one of Adam’s hands with his own, leaning into the touch. “Nothing,” he whispered, and then brought that same hand to Adam’s face, tracing the burn marks over his ear, “You’re just so beautiful.”

Adam scoffed and nudged their foreheads, his heart skipping a beat at Shiro’s words. “Idiot. You worried me for a second.”

“Sorry.” Shiro kissed his nose, then both his cheeks. His eyelids were next, followed by his forehead, and soon it was an all-out smother of kisses all over Adam’s face.

“Takashi!” Adam giggled, weakly attempting to push at Shiro’s chest. But Shiro was relentless in his smooches and hugged Adam closer, kissing any area of skin he could reach. Adam eventually fought back with his own kisses, and it was a battle over who could kiss the fastest before they finally pressed their lips together in a long, drawn out smooch that led one thing to another.

Adam found himself spread out on the bed once more as Shiro eventually finished what he started, drawing more moans from Adam’s lips and Adam doing the same to him. The wind outside was forgotten; both men indulged in each other’s warmth, tasting the hot chocolate still lingering on their tongues and scaring the cold away. And when they finally collapsed against each other—Adam sprawled out like a rag doll and Shiro on top of him, catching his breath—the wind acted as a soothing afterthought that lulled them into a comfortable sleep, safe from danger and exempt from anymore responsibilities.


End file.
